


Working Out the Kinks

by the_flail_snail



Series: Roll 1d4 for Gay Spit [2]
Category: Dimension 20 (Web Series), Dimension 20: Fantasy High
Genre: As if being queer in college wasn’t hard enough already, Bondage, Both awkward and successful dirty talk, Clothed Sex, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, Fantasizing (briefly) about:, Internalized Homophobia, Locker Room, M/M, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Rimming, Romance, Sexual Fantasy, Shower Sex, but also:, of the locker room variety, tagging all of this makes it sound much more erotic than it is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:54:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22868221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_flail_snail/pseuds/the_flail_snail
Summary: “Riz pulls back from a kiss looking thoughtful. He hesitates for a moment, and Ragh briefly worries he’s done something wrong, but Riz runs his fingers along Ragh’s jaw and says, ‘Hey, I have an idea - a plan. For when Fabian gets here?’ Since in Ragh’s experience Riz’s plans either involve awesome detective stakeouts or really creative sexual positions, Ragh agrees immediately.“Navigating polyamory when you’re a confused college bro, or, Riz has a plan and Fabian rolls 1d4 for gay spit
Relationships: Ragh Barkrock/Riz Gukgak/Fabian Aramais Seacaster
Series: Roll 1d4 for Gay Spit [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1643839
Comments: 6
Kudos: 123





	Working Out the Kinks

**Author's Note:**

> I had not planned to write a sequel for my “Sharing is Caring” polyamory fic, but somehow this idea got stuck in my head. It’s a little more character study and polyamory negotiations than straightforward smut, since I got too excited about writing goofy dialogue.

Ragh knows college life can be tough to schedule, even when it’s just classes and homework and workouts and parties and sleeping and eating right, but there’s just this whole extra layer of scheduling when he’s sort of dating two very hot people and he has to keep it on the down low even when he wants to shout it to the world. Because people would be weird about it. People would give him a hard time, like making uncomfortable comments about orcish stamina and not being satisfied with just one partner, and, shit.. And that would make Riz angry and Fabian sad, so it’s just easier to keep it a secret. But it’s worth it - worth the guilty feeling Ragh gets in his gut when someone asks him about his love life - because when everyone’s schedules line up and he can just hang with his boyfriends, Ragh knows he’s the luckiest guy.

They were supposed to all hang out today, but then Fabian had to go add a class to his schedule. Riz and Ragh tease him about it - like, who starts double majoring as a bard this far into college? But if Fabian’s happy then Ragh is happy, so whatever - extra class, delayed make-outs, but he can spend time with Riz while they wait.

Riz keeps fidgeting, even though he’s way ahead on his homework and doesn’t need to keep wandering around the room rearranging his books and fiddling with Fabian’s old bloodrush trophies. Finally Ragh just pulls him over and pins him to the bed, using his weight to prevent Riz from squirming around too much. Riz laughs and tries to tickle Ragh in retaliation, which turns into a ridiculously one-sided wrestling match (Ragh pretends to let Riz win) followed by lazy kisses.

Riz pulls back from a kiss looking thoughtful. He hesitates for a moment, and Ragh briefly worries he’s done something wrong, but Riz runs his fingers along Ragh’s jaw and says, “Hey, I have an idea - a plan. For when Fabian gets here?” Since in Ragh’s experience Riz’s plans either involve awesome detective stakeouts or really creative sexual positions, Ragh agrees immediately. 

“You don’t even want to know what it is?” Riz laughs. 

“Nah, dude—if you like it I’ll like it. And if I don’t I’ll tell you.” Ragh wonders if this is another plan where he and Fabian take turns getting Riz off, or the kind of plan where he and Riz take turns with Fabian. Either way, it’s all good.

“Why don’t you get naked?” Riz asks, and Ragh is definitely down with this plan already. He reaches for the buttons of Riz’s shirt, but Riz stops his hands and clarifies. “No, why don’t _you_ get naked, and I stay dressed, for now.”

Ragh lets Riz redirect his hands to his own clothes and starts stripping. He peels off his shirt and pants and then stops, looking to Riz for confirmation. Riz sits back on the bed, blushing slightly and biting his lip, but with that intent look he gets when he’s thinking three steps ahead on a plan. He waves a hand at Ragh like he’s conducting a show. “I said naked.” 

Ragh pulls down his boxers and, feeling a sudden mix of shy and silly, uses the elastic to flick them across the room. They land, perfectly centered, on top of Fabian’s desk, and Ragh whoops and raises his arms above his head. “Three points!” 

Riz grins at him and crawls over to settle in his lap. Ragh brings his arms down around Riz’s back and leans into a kiss. It feels strange - to be completely naked but still feel Riz’s clothes brushing against his thighs, his chest. Ragh sometimes gets body-conscious about his size. Mostly around Fabian, for some reason—the fact that he’s just slightly taller, slightly bigger than Fabian’s average height makes his physical differences more obvious. With Riz, well... neither one of them is exactly human standard, so they can just be weird together. And Riz openly appreciating Ragh’s body - running his fingers lightly up over his shoulders and down his chest - while Ragh can only touch him through fabric hammers home how much Riz cares about him.

Riz pulls back and it takes Ragh a moment to realize that Fabian’s back from his dance class. Riz jumps off the bed and launches himself into Fabian’s arms, who’s had enough practice by now to catch him. Ragh is feeling embarrassed again, but Fabian smiles at him from around his handful of Riz. “Getting started without me?” Ragh smiles back and shrugs. “Riz said he has a plan.”

Riz nods excitedly and leans in to whisper something to Fabian. Ragh watches Fabian’s eyes light up and he looks over at Ragh speculatively. He walks over to deposit Riz back on the bed and then pulls Ragh over. “Here, stand up.” Ragh feels a little clumsy as he gets to his feet, but Fabian immediately slides one hand into Ragh’s hair and uses the other to grope Ragh’s ass. It’s just as overwhelming to be naked against Fabian’s clothed body as it was with Riz, and Ragh makes an embarrassing whimpering noise as he starts to grind against Fabian’s hip. Fabian gives him a quick kiss - just a light, affectionate peck - before pulling Ragh’s head back and licking up the side of his neck. 

“Wha - what’s the plan, Riz?” Ragh asks breathlessly, as Fabian continues to kiss along his throat. “Should I be doing something? Something for you?” 

He can hear Riz hum contemplatively behind him. “Why don’t you turn around?”

It’s more Fabian manhandling him than Ragh turning on his own, and Ragh couldn’t be happier to be handled. Riz is sitting crosslegged in the middle of the bed, looking intently at the two of them as Fabian runs his hands up Ragh’s chest and Ragh grinds back against Fabian’s body. At Riz’s gesture, Fabian slides his hands to Ragh’s back and gently pushes him forward until he’s braced on his forearms across the bed with his head nearly in Riz’s lap. Riz runs his fingers through Ragh’s hair and cups the back of his skull and Ragh rubs his face against Riz’s lap where he can feel his erection through the fabric of his pants. 

“Are you going to get naked _now_?” Ragh asks, desperately wanting to get his mouth on Riz. He can feel Fabian run his fingertips down either side of Ragh’s spine from his shoulders to his hips. He’s not - he’s never had sex quite like this, in the middle of things, and he already feels like he’s going to explode. Just, the way Fabian and Riz keep touching him, and only him, and the weight of their attention. Ragh shifts his stance so that his legs are further apart, and he can hear Fabian’s pleased response. “Yes, that’s good Ragh. You look so good like this.”

Riz lazily pushes two fingers into Ragh’s mouth, sliding them across his tongue. “I’m not undressing, but Fabian can, if he wants.” Ragh groans around Riz’s fingers and tries to turn his head to see. Fabian’s just in his peripheral vision, shucking out of his shirt and jacket and smiling at Riz as he gives him an ironic salute. “Are you sure you’re inquisitive and not a mastermind, Riz?” he asks, and Riz blushes. “Pass me a pillow?”

“I’m just very good at sussing out what you both want,” Riz retorts, pretending to be aggrieved until he giggles and throws a pillow at Fabian’s face. Fabian, of course, catches the pillow deftly, dropping it at his feet. He kneels behind Ragh and palms his ass, pulling the cheeks apart. At the first touch of Fabian’s tongue Ragh gasps and tries not to move, as if moving might make Fabian pull away. Riz strokes his hair with one hand, leaving the other in Ragh’s mouth. He asks quietly, “Was I right, Ragh? Do you like this?”

“Y - yes - please, Riz,” Ragh mumbles around Riz’s fingers. Ragh can’t help but move now, shifting back toward Fabian’s mouth as he continues to lick at Ragh’s asshole. 

“Have you ever fantasized about this?” Riz continues. “Maybe... maybe you run into Fabian in the locker room, and he just turns you around and gets on his knees for you. He wants to make you feel good, and he can’t wait.”

That’s... it’s a good fantasy, with Fabian looking sweaty and perfect, like he’s just come from practice. Or - or a game - celebrating a victory by... Ragh gasps as the tip of Fabian’s tongue slips inside him and buries his face in Riz’s lap. Riz is still talking, spinning out the fantasy, but Ragh knows that - he’s not supposed to - he wouldn’t _look_ , not in a locker room. He’s not - he wouldn’t make anyone uncomfortable like that - not Fabian, not _Dayne_. He’s not some sort of, of freak, who... 

“Hey, hey, Ragh, are you ok? I’m sorry, I thought you’d like... what’s wrong?” They’ve both stopped now—Riz is pulling Ragh up to peer worriedly into his face, and Fabian is standing and rubbing his back—which means Ragh must have fucked something up. “M’sorry, Riz.”

“No, don’t be sorry. My fault.” Riz still looks worried, but now that Ragh knows it’s not at him he relaxes a bit. Riz kisses him over and over and continues to murmur apologies about picking a bad fantasy. “You were the closeted guy in high school sports, and I’m a dumbass for thinking that would be hot for you.”

“I think that’s more your fantasy, Riz,” Fabian comments, and Ragh laughs as Riz blushes adorably. “Besides,” Fabian kneels down behind him again once he’s sure Ragh is ok, “if he’s dating us, Ragh is more into nerds and art majors.” 

“You’re still a jock, bro,” Ragh says, as Fabian runs his hands up Ragh’s thighs. 

“I’m 2/3 of a jock, so between me and Riz we’re, um... five.. sixths.. non-jock?”

That makes Ragh laugh harder and he can feel his muscles relax the rest of the way. “How are you two brainiacs so bad at math?”

“You’re pretty distracting,” Riz answers with a grin, hands moving gently over Ragh’s arms as he repositions Ragh face down on the bed. 

As he lets himself get bossed around, Ragh asks, “What’s Fabian’s fantasy, then?”

Riz glances at Fabian, who’s gone back to feeling up Ragh’s ass. “He either wants to tie me up or to get tied up himself, and he’s going to let me know which when he decides.” 

Ragh can hear Fabian’s muffled groan, and one of his hands disappears downwards. That’s - a really good image, either way. Riz gets so desperate when he isn’t allowed to touch them, and ropes would show off all of the slim muscles of Fabian’s body, and his flexibility... Riz continues, “This is also Fabian’s fantasy—he wants to make you come like this. You can’t see, but he’s touching himself right now.” Riz sounds smug. “ _I_ get to watch.”

Ragh feels that he definitely could get off like this, especially when Riz instructs Fabian to to circle his tongue around and he _does_. Ragh should - make up for earlier. It started as a good fantasy, but... “Riz, it’s - the locker room thing - if that’s what you want -“

Riz shakes his head—a negation, but not a denial. “I want a lot of things. I could make it, like, the AV room instead?” 

It’s hard to get out full sentences as Fabian starts licking a line down across his balls and then back up at the same time Riz runs his fingers across his lips, but Ragh tries. “It’s ok, if it’s about you. If you started it, I know I’m not overstepping.”

Ragh turns his head to look up at Riz, who’s blushing more than ever. 

“Oh! So, ok, ok.. I’m in the locker room with two hot jocks. You’re in the showers, talking about the sports.. stuff, and I’m just watching, but you know I’m there and call me over and I - I just kneel down and beg.. Um... why would I be there? I’ve infiltrated the locker room. For a case.”

“I don’t think you need a backstory,” Ragh laughs, nuzzling at Riz’s lap. He’s content to _not_ give Riz a blow job, if Riz has other plans, but that doesn’t mean he can’t wordlessly suggest it. Riz’s hands tighten in Ragh’s hair for a moment, and Ragh can feel him shifting his hips forward. 

“No, I’m pretty sure I do. Be quiet while I’m worldbuilding.” Riz scrunches up his nose. “I don’t prepare - this wasn’t supposed to be about _me_. Don’t you have a fantasy? We can - I mean, if there’s logistics involved - but we can try to figure it out.”

Ragh can feel Riz peering down at him, but he’s not going to look up this time. “Told you—I like what you like.”

“Seriously, Ragh...” Riz gives up trying to pull Ragh’s head and shoulders up to see his expression and instead wriggles his own body down into the circle of Ragh’s arms, where he can look directly up at Ragh’s flushed face. “Do you trust me - us? We wanted to do something special for you, but it’s sometimes hard to tell...”

Riz frowns and tries again, pushing Ragh’s head back up when he tries to hide in Riz’s neck. “Is there anything you think about, when you’re on your own? Anything you want? I won’t make you say if you.. but I’d like to hear. I want you to tell me.”

Ragh groans, part frustration but mostly arousal. It’s so good feeling Riz underneath him, with his mussed up clothes and small body. Ragh could completely cover Riz with a fraction of his body—keep him cadged up in his arms until Riz is begging for Ragh to let him come—except Riz is in charge right now, and he asked a question. “I liked the clothes thing.” Ragh finally says, muffled into Riz’s throat. 

“You liked stripping for me?” Ragh can hear the smile in Riz’s voice. “What about that did you like?” 

“I liked..” It’s hard to get the words out at first, but when Fabian starts sliding a finger into him alongside his tongue Ragh just starts babbling. “You’re in charge and I’m - You look so good, so put together, until I come along to muss you up. I - You touch me like I’m not just the big muscle guy - like I’m precious.”

“You are precious,” Riz replies, sliding the tips of his fingers down Ragh’s throat. “Although, full disclosure, I do really like your muscles. What else?”

“It’s dumb.”

“I promise you, it’s not any dumber than my fantasy about locker room blow jobs,” Riz says with an embarrassed smile. 

Ragh is caught between bucking back onto Fabian’s fingers and grinding forward to slide his cock against Riz’s leg. He knows he’s safe - he could say anything, and it’d be ok. He just needs to find the right scenario to keep Riz blushing and pushing up against him, and, well, Riz did ask him for the truth. “We’re out somewhere, like a romantic restaurant, the kind with flowers on the table, and we can all be together. And in between courses—it’s fancy enough that they have courses - you know?” 

“Fabian does like eating out,” Riz interrupts with a grin, so Ragh kisses him to shut him up, breathlessly sharing the rest of the fantasy against Riz’s lips and jaw and throat as he slowly shifts Riz up the bed.

“Whenever we’re waiting, one of you will grab me and pull me into the bathroom for a quick fuck over the sink or on the floor. And then we go back like nothing’s happened, and then the other one will pull me back there to fuck me against the mirror. It - you keep alternating, until I’m completely fucked out.” 

Ragh has finally gotten Riz in the position he wants, but he still waits for permission until Riz swears and fumbles with his fly, sliding his pants down just enough to get out his cock. Ragh swallows it down once and pulls off, trying to keep babbling his fantasies in between licking along Riz’s cock and rubbing it across his face. 

“You both pull out each time to come on my face and don’t let me clean up before... So after the first few times everyone in the restaurant knows what’s happening - They know I’m yours.” He looks up at Riz’s open mouthed expression and feels the warm satisfaction of having shared something that turned Riz on as much as himself. “Please, Riz - please come on me,” Ragh begs, and Riz does as soon as he asks for it, gasping and desperately rocking forward with his cock in his hand.

“If everyone knows, what’s to stop us from jerking you off under the table, or bending you over and knocking all of the fancy flowers out of our way to fuck you right there?” Fabian asks, pumping two fingers into Ragh. He leans forward one more time to slide his tongue along where his knuckles are disappearing into Ragh, and that’s all it takes for Ragh to come all over the sheets. He collapses, muzzily reminding himself that he’s a mess but too boneless and tingly to do anything about it. 

Fabian flops down between Ragh and Riz, grinning. “Good, then?” 

Riz murmurs something completely unintelligible and rolls into Fabian’s side. Ragh manages to get his legs up onto the bed, but actually moving beyond that is too much to process, even for cuddling. He settles for batting at Fabian’s chest with one hand. “Fabian, did you..? Need me to do anything?”

“Oh, I think I came back when you started talking about fucking against a mirror,” Fabian smiles and grabs Ragh’s hand to kiss. 

“Hey, we could, if you want... I’ve been thinking about telling some people, about, you know, _us_.”

Ragh looks up. “Fabian, you’re not even out to everyone! I know that - I don’t expect you to - You know that I’m happy just with this, right dude?” 

“Yeah, but we could tell some friends, or maybe your mom?” Fabian looks nervous, but he hasn’t let go of Ragh’s hand, curling his fingers around the palm. “I’m sure Riz could come up with a good plan. Hey, Riz? Riz? Ok, he’s still out—we’ll ask him later... If people are weird about it, fuck them, but I just want someone to know how much I love you both.”

Ragh summons the energy to scoot closer to Fabian on the bed, trapping him in a half-orc/goblin sandwich. “Love you too. I...” Is that something he really wants? Just to have someone know how happy he is, and hopefully be happy for him? “Ok, maybe just a couple of people, but let’s try.”

“Great!” Fabian action surges out of the cuddle pile to start bounding across the room—Ragh is always confused where he gets the energy. Sex always makes _him_ feel like sleeping for a week. 

“It’s no romantic restaurant dinner, but why don’t I get us some pizzas and we’ll watch that heist movie Riz’s been going on about. My treat, all the toppings you want,” Fabian calls out from the bathroom. 

Riz sniggers, and Ragh pulls him close. “You know he didn’t mean it like that. We’ll top you later.” 


End file.
